The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to a training system for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear with traction elements have been previously proposed. Most articles with traction elements are configured for particular field conditions and/or weather conditions. For example, traction elements designed for soft surfaces tend to be longer than traction elements designed for harder surfaces. This creates a difficulty in using the same article with traction elements on both soft and hard surfaces.